No title
by chaosreigns22
Summary: Nita and Kit are best friends, but when they start having serious fights their friendship starts to crumble. another lovey dovey NK shot.
1. Anger

Disclaimer—I don't own any characters or storylines from the YW series. None at all. Nope. Nata, Zilch, Zippo….yeah I think you got the idea now J

Nita sighed, looking up at the dark clouds rolling across the sky. She had just gotten home from Kit's, and was in a particularly bad mood. They'd gotten in little spats a lot lately, but today it just seemed…well…_ final_.  

//Flashback//

"What the hell are you trying to say Kit?" Nita yelled from his bed. He stood above her, shaking with anger.

 "I'm trying to say," he growled, "that I am sick and tired of having to hear about what you've been doing through Ronan!" Nita gasped, her face flushed, 

"I haven't been _doing_ anything Kit! You sound like you think I'm sleeping around or something!" 

"Aren't you?" he retorted angrily. _SMACK! _Before she could stop to think Nita's hand had flashed out and struck Kit hard across the face. 

"Oh, god, Kit, I'm sorry…" she started, but he cut her off. 

"Get out," he said fiercely. 

"Kit I-"

"NOW NITA!" he bellowed, causing her to flinch. She ran out of the room, tears running down her face. 

//End Flashback//

"Uh, he is never going to talk to me again," Nita mused to herself, her chest heavy with emotion. 

"Sure he will." The voice jolted Nita and she jumped from the ground, looked down, and saw Ronan crouched below her.

 "Ronan?! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed. He smiled slowly, straightening up and leaning against her house. 

"Well, don't look so happy to see me!" He sighed at her withering look. "Okay, look. Kit's been contacting me a lot lately, I guess he knew that we talked pretty frequently." He looked down at Nita's feet, unable to stare her in the eyes. "And I guess I just let slip to him yesterday the whole kiss thing…and he kind of flipped and before he broke off the connection he said something like, 'How _could _she!'. I figured that he'd be pretty ticked at you and decided to come see how everything went…and see if I could help." He fidgeted, done his speech.

 "Help?" she said quietly, a hint of laughter creeping into her voice. "Help? Yeah, like I need anymore help from you! Kit hates me, Ronan! Get it? Hates me! There's nothing either of us can do!" Her shoulders slumped and a tear trailed down her cheek. 

"Hey, Nita, don't cry! You guys are really close, nothing can split you two apart! He'll get over it….aw come on Nita!" He stepped towards her and she crumbled into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. 

He patted her back gently, looking uncomfortable. "Nita, he'll come around, it'll be okay…" he tried to console her.

"N-no he w-won't!" she cried, "I slapped him Ronan! H-he was mad because I wasn't r-really talking to him lately, and we f-fought and I _slapped_ him!" Ronan Didn't know what to say, and she shook her head back and forth murmuring, "He'll never forgive me" over and over. 

Just as her sobs turned into small hiccups and she was about to break from Ronan's embrace Kit walked out. His eyes widened and they both heard him mutter curses under his breath. 

"Kit! It's not what you t-think!" Nita yelled, her voice hoarse from crying. She tore away from Ronan as Kit shook his head and bolted from sight. "Kit!" she hollered, running after him. 

"I'll get him to stop," Ronan rasped, gaining speed. Soon he was right behind Kit, and he tackled him to the ground. 

"Kit, listen to me!" Nita begged between gasps as she caught up with he and Ronan wrestling on the ground. He shot her a look so full of anger she staggered backwards, her breathe knocked from her lungs. 

"Get off me!" He ordered Ronan roughly, then punched him hard on the chin. Ronan growled and hit him back, and soon they were grappling and beating each other mercilessly. 

"STOP!" she screamed, plunging in between them and forcing them apart, "Stop it!" Kit tried to get at Ronan again and accidentally shoved Nita, throwing her to the ground. She gasped as her arm grazed harshly against the pavement, pebbles mixing in with her blood. 

"Listen to her, you stupid bastard!" Ronan said, pinning Kit to the ground. Nita stood up and stumbled over to them. 

"Kit," she said in a shaky voice, "I'm so sorry for hitting you! I didn't mean to, I didn't. I was just so mad that you thought I'd do that…and back there, Ronan was just trying to make me feel better! Nothing else, I swear!" 

Kit turned his head away from her, "Yeah, I could tell he was trying to make you feel better. Like the way he made you feel better back in good 'ole Ireland." 

"Kit! It's not like that!" she said, her voice rising. "Please, Kit, I don't want to fight! You're my best friend!" 

She thought she heard him mumble something but couldn't think about it further because he quickly shoved Ronan off of him and ran down the street without looking back. 


	2. Resolution

"Nita!" Her Algebra II teacher snapped, and she looked up sharply. 

"Oh…uhm…yeah?" she asked, her cheeks warm with embarrassment. The teacher sighed, obviously annoyed, 

"Try to pay attention, would you Ms. Callahan?" Nita nodded dumbly and silently thanked the Powers that Be when the bell rang, announcing the end of the day. "Don't forget to do your homework!" the teacher yelled after the flood of students rushing out of the classroom.

 Nita was trying to get out the door when she ran into someone's back. "Oh, sorry, di…" she stopped as the guy turned around to look at her. "Kit" she whispered, but he had already whirled around and dashed out of sight. Biting her lip she headed after him, shoving people out of her way as she saw him go through the doors. Following close on his heels she started to jog to catch up to him.

 "Kit, slow down will you?" she gasped as he fastened his pace.

"Leave me alone, Nita." He said coldly, keeping his face angled away from her.

"Come on Kit! I know we said some pretty awful things…and I'm sorry for hitting you….but can't we talk about it?" she pleaded, stepping in front of him so that he couldn't keep walking.

"No, we can't," he said in a choked voice, again turning his face from hers. Her eyes softened and she reached out and gently turned his head towards her. His eyes looked pained, his whole face screaming anguish. 

"Oh, Kit," she said soothingly, her hand resting on his shoulder. He seemed to relax for a second but then his eyes drifted behind her and he stiffened. 

Shoving her hand away her muttered, "Go talk to your boyfriend." Nita looked behind her, startled, and saw Ronan watching them. 

_Ronan! Leave us alone for a little while will you? I was just getting through to him, damnitt!  _She screamed at him in mind speech. He visibly flinched but she saw him turn and walk away. Heaving a large sigh she turned back to Kit.

"Kit, please…let's just talk for like ten minutes, and then you can leave and I won't stop you. Okay?" She put a restraining hand on his arm. He turned slowly and looked deeply into those stormy grey eyes he could never say no to. 

"Fine. Ten minutes, but that's it." He quickly pulled out the transit for the moon and they disappeared with a resounding 'pop!'. 

"Alright…first I just want to tell you I am so sorry for hitting you…really I am, I wasn't thinking…" Nita said quickly, biting her lip with alien nervousness. His hand reached out as if he were going to cup her face but it dropped down to his side,

"I don't care about that Nita…besides, I ended up hurting you too," he indicated the thin bandage that covered the gruesome torn skin on her arm. She was about to speak again but he cut her off,

"Neets, I hate not being able to talk to you," his voice cracked slightly with emotion, "but it just, it really hurts. I mean, why didn't you tell me that you'd kissed him? I thought that we told each other everything and besides I…I can't compete with him Nita." 

She stood up and walked over to him, taking him into her arms. "No, Kit," she said quietly as he clung to her, "_He _can't compete with _you_." 

He was taller than her, so his back was slumped awkwardly as he tried to hold back tears. "I see the way you look at him, and it's fine, you can go out with him, I understand." He buried his head into the crook of her neck, almost unable to get his next works out of his mouth. "But I can't stand to be there when you do. I…I can't watch you with another guy." 

She froze. _Does he mean…? _She thought to herself in confusion. She could feel him pulling away from her in embarrassment and hurt. Frantically she tried to sort through her emotions, searching for what she felt about him. His hand stroked her cheek ever so gently, and with sudden clarity she knew what she had been hiding from herself for so long. 

"I'm gonna go now, Neets…I'll miss you" he whispered, and then swirled away from her. 

"Kit!" His name tore itself from her throat and she ran to him, throwing herself into his welcoming arms. 

"I love you," he said with a smile, and then he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into him, the sensation of being in his protective arms overwhelming. When their lips finally broke apart her eyes were shinning.

"I love you too," she replied belatedly, then again lost herself in his wonderful embrace.

Standing farther away, Ronan watched the two sadly, his mouth tipped in a slight smile. _I always knew she would end up with him…I guess I just wished I was wrong…_he thought then disappeared, leaving Kit and Nita alone with each other.  


End file.
